Baseball gloves come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. There are gloves that are specifically configured according to the position of the player that will be using the glove. Examples include fielder's gloves, first base man's gloves and catcher's gloves. During a review of patents related to the present invention, several patents, discussed below, were noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 936,437 (Fields et al.) discloses a glove including a pocket. The glove has a cuff made of flaps and includes a pouch attached to the cuff. The glove is not a ball glove and the pocket is adapted to receive and hold coins so that they will be conveniently at hand, when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,004 (Lundblad) discloses a fruit picker's glove including a pouch which is secured to the heel portion of the glove and to the little finger and thumb stalls. Preferably, a can is carried in the pouch to collect and hold berries.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,024 (Bates) discloses a wrist protector for use with a catcher's mitt. The protector comprise a pad which is stitched or laced to the heel portion of the glove so that they are connected by a flexible joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,127 (Gould) discloses a ball glove including a forearm protecting shield which is connected to the heel of the glove, preferably with existing glove lacing. The shield encircles the forearm of the user and includes shock absorbing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,209 (Lehmann et al.) discloses a child's baseball glove which includes a padded retainer member which extends along, but is not connected to, the heel of the glove. The ends of the padded retainer member are releasably connected to opposite sides of the glove and can be removed when it is deemed to be no longer to be necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,915 (Keene) discloses a baseball glove with a flexible heel construction. The glove has a carefully constructed heel including a heel pad and a flexible heel pad positioned and secured to the glove so that closing of the glove is facilitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,775 (Yamada et al.) discloses a baseball glove having enhanced flexibility achieved, primarily, through a slit formed in the web portion of the glove adjacent to the base of the little finger stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,819 (Aoki) discloses a baseball glove including an adjustable wrist protector. The glove has a wrist closure mechanism which includes an adjustable wrist protector.